Normal Days
by time2dancecpj
Summary: Today started off as every normal day—wait. That's what they all say, isn't it? Every apocalypse movie, show, and book start off with something along the lines of, "Today started off perfectly normal." And as much as I would love to say that my day was different, that I could've seen it a mile away, I can't. (Apocalypse AU. Rating may change.)


**A quick note: There are no "Miraculous's", also Adrien does not go to public school. Marinette does not know who he is.**

 **Anywho, we're gonna see how this first chapter goes before I decide if I'll continue this story.**

Today started off as every normal day—wait. That's what they all say, isn't it? Every apocalypse movie, show, and book start off with something along the lines of, "Today started off perfectly normal." And as much as I would love to say that my day was different, that I could've seen it a mile away, I can't.

Because it wasn't. I'm not different. I'm just like everyone else.

Anyways, today started off as every normal day would. With breakfast made by my Maman, helping Papa with a few bakery items, and then off to school, catching up with Alya halfway there.

It was our second year of high school. One more and we would've been heading off to college. We were so close.

So close.

We sat in our normal seats. Our everyday seats. Our seats for three years. The seats we've been in since we were fourteen. The seats we basically grew up in.

Yeah, those. We sat in those. We listened to the teacher. We took notes. We got our homework. We did what was normal.

But then, the normal ended. It ended before lunch.

A sharp, piercing noise filled the air. We all covered our ears, squeezing our eyes shut to try to block it out. It ended after a few seconds.

So did the electricity.

The projector in the front, our tablets, the lights, and even the air conditioner went out. Alya pulled out her phone and let out a groan. "No signal!"

I looked around to see how my other classmates were holding up. Juleka was comforting Rose, Sabrina was trying to get a signal on Chloe's phone, and Nino was frowning at his headphones. The rest were collecting themselves fairly well.

"I'm gonna go to the principals office to see what that was. Stay here," Mme. Bustier said before running out of the room.

Outside, the sky darkened. Black-not just dark grey, but solid, dark, demon colored black-clouds floated above the city. I looked over at Alya. "We need to go, now!"

As class president, I stood on top of my desk, pigtails bouncing as I hopped on. "We need to get out of here and go somewhere safer! Head home as quickly as you can!"

The class listened and grabbed their stuff, running out the classroom door and down the steps. I made sure everyone had left before grabbing my own things. I was about five steps from the door when the silver—yes silver, I'm not making this up, it was pure silver—rain came crashing down. I stood outside the doorway and watched it fall.

And that's when I saw the first one.

A young woman, I'd say in her late 20's, walked past the school. The rain drenched her. She stood still for a few seconds before falling onto her knees. She dropped the bag she was carrying and covered her mouth with both hands, screaming into her fingers. I watched in horror as her back arched in pain. I couldn't move. I was stuck in my spot.

Then, she stopped.

Just stopped.

And stood up.

Now, at this point in the story, some of you may have left, to scared to continue. And I can understand that. Because if I were you, just a simple reader, if I was in your seat with a drink and a snack, curled up on the couch with this story, and I just read that part about her screams, I would've stopped reading.

But, I'm not you. I'm Marinette.

I'm Marinette. A normal girl.

A, very, normal girl.

A very normal girl who was frozen in place.

Because this very normal girl is now being stared down by that woman.

The woman blinked a few times. Then licked her lips. Then blinked again. She clenched her hands into fists and _bolted._ She ran at full speed straight towards me. I dropped my bag and quickly shut the large doors, blocking the woman's entrance. I felt her pound against the door, trying to reach me. After a few moments, she stopped. I waited a few minutes before cracking open the door.

She was gone. So was the silver rain. Slowly, I picked up my bag, confused about that woman. Why did the rain make her scream? What made her stop? Why did she chase after me?

I checked the sky to make sure I could make it home in time, then sprinted down the street to the bakery. I kicked open the door, afraid to touch it because of the rain drops that resided on it. I don't know what was in that rain, but I know I don't want to touch it. After coming inside, I kicked my shoes off to the side of the bakery. "Maman?! Papa?!" I yelled.

I looked behind the counter and found a note.

 _Marinette,_

 _We had to run out to pick up some more flour. We'll be back in a few!_

 _Love, Maman and Papa_

No, no, no, no, please no, don't tell me! Did they get caught in the rain? Did they act like that lady?

I quickly ran up the stairs behind the kitchen to our apartment. Skipping steps, I go up the stairs to my room and look out my window. The sight makes me sick.

People, like that lady, are charging at each other. They're fighting. They're bleeding.

They're killing.

They're _killing_.

I feel myself start to hyperventilate so I step back. Why? Why is this happening in the city of love? This isn't the Paris I know—obviously, Marinette—but why?

I heard a scream and, hesitantly, looked back out my window. Outside, a young man, about my age, with a blonde mop of hair was running from those people…can I call them people? Are they still human at this point? I can tell he's not one of them because he's screaming. They don't scream. Humans do.

I ran back down to the bakery and opened the door— _what are you doing?!—_ and yell out to him. "IN HERE!"

The blonde turned his head at my voice. He bolted towards the bakery with the…thing…I need to come up with a name for them…hot on his heels. I stepped back and gripped the door. As soon as the man entered, I slammed the door shut. We both leaned against the door as the thing scratched, trying to come inside. After a while, the thing gave up and left. I turned to the man and—wait wow okay, he's very good looking—pointed to his shoes. "Take them off."

The man nodded and untied the laces, slipped them off, and threw them over where mine were. He looked at me and smiled. "Thanks," he said in a smooth, out-of-breath voice.

I nodded. "Do you know-"

"No. I don't," he answered. "All I know is it's because of something in the rain."

I nodded. Again. "I'm Marinette," I said, putting my hand out.

The blonde grabbed my hand and placed a soft kiss to my knuckles. "Adrien," he whispered. "Thank you for saving my life, Marinette. I owe you."

I pulled my hand back and shook my head. "No, it's fine."

Then, it rained. Again. We both looked out the window. "What?" I asked out loud. "It's…it's not silver. It's normal."

"Maybe it's a one time thing," Adrien offered. "But the people-"

"They're not people. Not anymore," I interrupted.

"…right. But they're still killing."

I shrugged.

I didn't know what else to do.

I shrugged.

So, today started off as every normal day would. But it sure as heck didn't end normal. That's the story up to now. Just to recap;

My Maman and Papa may have been caught in the nightmare rain.

Man-killing things, caused by the nightmare rain, are terrorizing the streets of Paris.

I saved a, rather cute, man from the nightmare rain.

The, rather cute, man, Adrien, kissed my knuckles.

Okay, so I guess the last one wasn't really necessary, but I needed to get it out there as my first kiss. Kinda? It's basically my first kiss, alright? Get over it. So now, here's what I need to do;

Figure out what happened in that nightmare rain.

Find out why it's no longer nightmare raining.

Save the things and stop the killing before someone who is not a thing gets killed.

And finish my homework.

Well, I guess I don't need to do the last one. But if Mme. Bustier isn't a thing, she'll probably still expect it complete tomorrow.

Anyway, that's how I, Marinette Dupin-Cheng, saw the beginnings of the apocalypse.

And you too, of course. Well, I guess you didn't see it. You're just reading my story. And trust me, you don't want to see this. _I_ don't want to see this, but I have to.

I'm living it.


End file.
